The Unknown Sister
by jemmaloverforever
Summary: What happens when Jax's sister comes to visit Miami? What kind of drama will she stir up? A Jemma breakup?Or maybe even something worse,exposing the whole real to humans. She won't let anyone stand in her way even if it means hurting the ones she loves the most. Will she be stopped or is it too late to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Hey my name is Ruby Novoa. Sound Familiar? It should, yes I'm related to the rebel wizard Jax has been talking all about him ever since he left for I don't get why Jax betrayed our own father for a girl he has barely after that last light plan miserably failed Jax decided to stay in why?Yep you guessed correctly that ''Girl''.You might wonder why I call her that ''girl'',well,technicly Jax never even told me her that she's the Chosen One and that she lives in 's it!I haven't really been in contact with Jax since he left.I really miss him though.I asked dad if I could go visit Jax and of course he said a big fat NO.I got soo mad!Then I decided if I want to see Jax I will,I don't acre what dad has to say about it.I waited until it hit ,I started packing my stuff up quickly,but quietly.I only had 2 I was finished I was on my way to 't even leave a note or anything.I knew dad would be I didn't want him to find he wouldn't let me visit Jax,I had to take the matter into my own hands and went ahead and did it.I made it to the airport and got on the plane ride to plane ride was literally the longest trip of my was a kid behind me kicking my just made it worst and don't even get me started on the food!I was in the bathroom half of the trip!Then finally I could see the plane I got out of the airport,I could feel the Miami breeze in my long brown hair.I inhailed then exhailed.I came here for many reasons,but first things first,I need to find and did I mention,I'm a WITCH.


	2. Chapter 2

I spend all day looking for Jax. I looked everywhere and when I mean everywhere, I mean everywhere. Then I realized why don't I just use a locater spell. I was in the process of snapping my fingers when, I decided to make it a surprise visit. Jax might be mad, but oh well. What is he going to do, he wouldn't dare put a spell on me. I was in a place called ''The 7'' and it was completely empty, so why not just cast the spell there. I decided to do a spell where I could know where he lives. ''I don't know here he lives and that can't be, So where Jax lives show me''. I snapped my fingers and red magic conjured up. Once I could see the complete picture, I saw a room.

I kept thinking to myself how could he afford his own house? He barely had enough money to buy a candy bar! I was trying to see if Jax or anyone was in the room. I didn't see anyone,So, I tele-transported to his room. When I got there, I fell straight on my knees! I suck at tele-transporting. Jax was suppose to teach me but...you know. I was looking everywhere for a clue in where Jax could be, When finally I found...


	3. Chapter 3

I was looking everywhere for a clue in where Jax could be, when finally I found a picture on his night stand of him and a girl at the beach. I was so confused. Jax never mentioned someone special in Miami. Especially a ''Female'' friend. ''There just friends'' I thought out loud. They have to be. Jax would've told me, Right? ''I have to find out who she is, but I don't want to be nosey''. ''You have to Ruby, you have to''. After half and hour of just laying on Jax's bed, I got the push I needed and casted a spell to get the name of the girl in the picture. ''Who the girl in the picture is I don't know, So give me her name and all her info''. I snapped my fingers and before my eyes a packet of papers appeared in my hand. I was surprise at how thick it was. It was bigger than any book I have ever seen. I started reading then,I realized what if Jax appeared here?!  
I didn't want to get caught yet. So I started looking through the packet and the first word I saw was Iridium High. Suddenly I heard the door open. I panicked and quickly casted a spell. I snapped my fingers and suddenly I appeared in a cafeteria. I was so scared but I sat down and calmed myself down. The first thought that came to my head was where am I?


	4. Chapter 4

I snapped my fingers and suddenly I appeared in a cafeteria. I was so scared but, I sat down and calmed myself down. The first thought that came to my head was, where am I? I looked in the packet and read ''occupation: Student at Iridium High''. Jax goes to Iridium, I remember when dad told him in the kitchen back home. I know what your thinking, your so nosey, correction I'm not nosey, I'm curious. There's a difference! Well I noticed it was late at night so, I decided to spend the night there. I grabbed an apple and started looking around. First stop principal's office. I got lost a couple times before finally I made it. By the way I haven't been in a school in forever, so don't judge I was homeschooled most of my life. Not because I wasn't smart but because, dad always combined regular school studies with music school studies. Witches and Wizards didn't have school. They either learned from books, parents, or guardians. I learned from my dad and books. I had a guardian but, I turned her into a fly in a frog swamp and... you know. After that they didn't send me a new one or anything. I went into the principal's office and found a picture of the same girl on his girl on his desk ''What's so special about you. Don't tell me she's a god or something. I decided to make a little fortress. After I did that I made some food appear. When I finished eating I stated to read the packet of that mystery girl:

**_Name~ Emma Alonso  
Age~ 17  
Parents~ Fransisco and Maria Alonso(Deceased)  
Occupation~ Student at Iridium High, Witch- Chosen One_**

''

WHAT! She's a Witch and She's The Chosen One'' Wait why would Jax have a picture of him and her on his desk? They didn't go out, Did they? I kept reading.

**_Relationships~  
Daniel Horatio Miller(Boyfriend)  
Jax Novoa(ex-boyfriend/Close friend)  
_**  
''Haha Horatio. Ugh Ruby focus. Jax dated The Chosen One. Wait, I f he used to date Emma, Why does he still have a picture of them in his room? I can't believe what I just discovered. I have so many questions but no answers. Like, Why didn't Jax tell me about her? Does he not trust me? ''He has a better life in Miami. A better life that doesn't involve me'' Tears started filling my eyes. I didn't know what to do. I decided that the next day I would leave and go back to Australia. I continued reading the packet and fell asleep. Suddenly I woke up to the sound of a talking man by the door. I did a spell to clean the office. I tried casting a spell to tele-transport out of there but when I snapped my fingers nothing happened. ''Oh no'' I realized then that I over used my powers.


End file.
